


Polariod

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar ruins a moment. Written for <a href="http://mirror-verse.tumblr.com/post/43888604322/today-i-went-down-to-see-cassie-at-work-i-just"> this art</a> by <a href="http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com">Nekoshojo.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Polariod

It’s a slow day at the cafe and Castiel has wiped down every single table at least twice. He’s standing behind the counter, picking apart a straw wrapper when Dean Winchester saunters through the door.

Castiel doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the thudding of his heart against his ribcage, the fluttering feeling deep in his stomach. Dean is his best friend, though, so if he doesn’t get used to it, he should get over it. He hopes that day comes soon, as he looks at Dean softly, also hoping that it never does. He’s practically swooning behind the counter at Dean’s rugged masculinity. But Dean, oblivious as always, smirks at him and walks his bow legs over to the counter.

“Hey, Cas,” He says, shoving his hand into his back pocket, “Got off work, thought I’d pop in to see you.” Castiel can tell he’s just gotten off of work without being told, he can see the grease stains on his clothes and under his fingernails; he even spies some in Dean’s hair. He doesn’t say anything about it though, just smiles and thanks Dean. They make small talk for a while, which Cas isn’t really a fan of, but he obliges Dean anyway.

“Your brothers are interesting guys,” Dean is saying, “But Sam is really weird about Lucifer. I think something happened yesterday; he dumped water over Sam, but Sam won’t talk about it.”

“Lucifer does tend to be that way,” Castiel says, “He lives up to his name.”

And somehow they’re leaning closer together, Castiel’s elbows on the counter, and he’s lucky that his manager is on break or he’d get yelled at. Castiel’s heart is pumping loudly, feeling like it’s about to give out. Their faces are way too close for normal friends, and Castiel thinks,  _hopes_  that he really heard Dean’s breath hitch. It’s all playing out like a cheesy romantic comedy; it’s setting up the big kiss finale.

And then, of course, Balthazar bursts through the door, camera in hand. Dean pulls back slightly, startled and Cas just gives him a deadpan look as Balthazar snaps a picture of them, mouth moving a mile a minute. Neither Dean nor Castiel can make out what he’s saying, and then he’s just standing there with a goofy smile on his face, like he’s proud of himself.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean says, “Warn a guy before you take a picture!” And starts approaching Balthazar like he’s going to attack him, so Balthazar takes off. “You’d better fucking run!” Dean calls after him, and then turns sheepishly back to Castiel.

“Sorry, Cas.”


End file.
